Software developers continue to seek more efficient and effective techniques for developing software (a.k.a. “code”). For instance, software developers often use developer tools to facilitate the development of their software. Such developer tools may perform diagnostic operations (e.g., identifying source of problem, debugging, profiling, controlling, etc.) with respect to the software that is being developed. Examples of a developer tool include but are not limited to a web development platform (e.g., Windows Azure Platform®, Amazon Web Services®, Google App Engine®, VMWare®, Force.com®, etc.) and an integrated development environment (e.g., Microsoft Visual Studio®, JDeveloper®, NetBeans®, Eclipse Platform™, etc.).
With the increased availability and usage of open source software and other scaffolding solutions, developers have begun to seek “grab-and-go” solutions in which pieces of pre-developed code may be assembled to reduce an amount of time that the developers take to develop their software. However, conventional “grab-and-go” solutions typically provide static lists on websites or in developer tools that advertise available libraries and controls. In the case of conventional open source “grab-and-go” solutions, a repository may be available via the Web, such that the repository may be browsed via a Web interface to explore code for copy-and-paste and/or files that are available for download or to obtain a local copy of the repository via download or via a distributed version control system.